


if it's romance, we must be dating

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles picks out a rom com for a coordinated movie night with Jackson, and Jackson questions what this means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if it's romance, we must be dating

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Fullmoon Ficlet Prompt #173 - Netflix. It's been a while since I've written something little, and this is unmitigated fluff which is not my strong suit, but I had an urge. Enjoy!

“I’ve got the link.” Stiles can hear the sound of fingers across a keyboard, something moving around, then Jackson’s voice comes back. “ _Notting Hill_? Seriously, Stiles?”

“You can’t lose with a Hugh Grant movie, and Julia Roberts is always a win. Therefore this is a double-win, right?” Stiles sets the phone down as far from the laptop as he can manage, knowing that as soon as he hits play, they’re going to hear the sound from both sides. “C’mon, Jackson, it’s romantic.”

“Romantic.” Jackson’s voice is flat, and Stiles’s heart thuds solidly at the sound of it. “Why romantic?”

Okay. So. Maybe he’s got this wrong? Maybe this they’ve been doing isn’t… maybe it’s not… “Forget I said anything,” Stiles mutters. “Hang on, I can find something else. Let me just figure this out, there’s probably something involving a ridiculous number of car crashes, or something with lots of fights and terrible dubbing.”

“Just answer the question.” Jackson’s voice is tinged with irritation, and Stiles stops reaching for the keyboard, lets his hands fall to his lap.

“I just thought….” Stiles can’t finish the sentence, refuses to bluntly lay it out there. “It doesn’t really matter anyway.”

“Maybe it does.”

Stiles chews on his lip, tries to mull over the words. “You know, you could just be the one to say it,” he says softly. “Put me out of my misery either way. It’s not like you’re an idiot; you know what I’m trying to say, and either I’ve got it right, or I’ve fucked this up. You’re the only one who knows which way it goes.”

“You think this is a date.”

Stiles can’t read the emotion in Jackson’s tone, and he wishes this were a Skype call. When they’re on their laptops, he can see the fluid gestures that Jackson makes, the snarky little eyerolls and the way he lifts one eyebrow to speak without saying a word. But right now he can’t see any of that, and it’s making him uncomfortable.

“Stiles?” Jackson prods.

“I wouldn’t mind if it was,” Stiles spits out quickly. “So it’s a long distance thing right now, since you’re in London and I’m in Beacon Hills. So what? We’re seniors, we’re graduating, you’re coming out to Berkeley in the fall for school. I mean. We’ve been talking what… every other night? And it’s been two months, Jackson. That’s a lot of long distance calls, and sometimes you’re up late waiting for me, and sometimes I’m ditching everyone early, just so we can figure out the time zones. I text you more than I text Scott right now, and you’re the only person I bother to Snapchat consistently. So yeah. Maybe I thought we were starting something. But if we’re not, that’s fine. I just figured—”

“You figured you’d put on a rom com and we’d snuggle virtually,” Jackson says, his voice gentling.

“Yeah.” So maybe Stiles is a bit of a sap sometimes. “Not that I’d mind snuggling in reality, but that’s not exactly possible.”

“I may have signed up for the July orientation at Berkeley,” Jackson says slowly.

“Wait, what? You don’t have to come until the one right before classes start,” Stiles protests. “Since you’re not even in the country.”

“Maybe I want to be back in the country.” Even Stiles can hear the way Jackson’s breath hitches. “And maybe I’ll need a place to stay after orientation, until we move into the dorms in August.”

“Like my place?” Stiles offers, a slow smile starting.

“I’ll pay rent with snuggles.” The words sound like Jackson’s mouth turns up in a smirk. “I have it on good authority that I’m very good at cuddling.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Stiles retorts, and his breath eases, because this is an admission. Right? “So that’s a yes.”

“To the movie? Yes,” Jackson says. “To the date? Also yes. And to snuggles—virtual for now, and I will cuddle the fuck out of you when I get there in July—also yes.”

“Accepted.” Stiles can’t help it; he reaches out, brushes a finger across the screen of his phone as if he could somehow touch Jackson through it. “So we’re dating.”

“Yes, Stiles, we’re dating.” Jackson sighs, and there’s a rustle of fabric as Stiles assumes he stretches out, getting comfortable. “Let’s get this romantic date night started.”

Stiles presses play and he can hear the tinny echo over the phone when the movie plays in perfect sync on both of their laptops. They could chat via text while they watch, but when he hears Jackson murmur something before the movie’s barely started, he knows he won’t give up this chance to hear his voice.

This’ll do for now. Until July. Then they’ll have their chance to do this in person. And maybe they’ll get lucky, and it’ll work out.

Stiles is pretty sure that if anyone deserves a little luck, it’s him and Jackson.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [if we're dating, there must be romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515703) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora)




End file.
